jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
True Elementals
All elementals are Constructs with the Ooze subtype, and have base stats of 10 10 - 5 11 11, with bonuses based on size and type. all of their special features are extraordinary unless otherwise specified. Basics Engulf: all true elementals have an engulf attack that they may use against creatures at least 2 size categories smaller than they are. the Reflex DC for this attack is 10 + 1/2 HD + Dex. creatures engulfed are treated as grappled, the elemental may make slam attacks against them without penalty, and they are subject to the elemental's special engulf attack (see the individual descriptions below). Malleable Form: '''true elementals may squeeze into spaces as though they were 2 size categories smaller, taking no penalties while doing so (except that they use the least beneficial size modifier for any rolls they make). they also receive a +10 bonus on Escape checks, and Maneuver attacks made to exit a grapple or pin. '''Hurl Self: true elementals may detach a portion of themselves as a swift action (they take 1 point of Charisma burn when they do so). they may throw this portion as an attack action, treating the target as though it had been hit by their slam attack. the range increment is 10' per size category (except air elementals, which may use their Ranged Maneuver range without penalty), with a maximum of 5 range increments (as normal for thrown weapons). Absorb Element: '''as an immediate action the elemental may, once per day per point of Intelligence, heal themselves as a Repair Light Damage spell (CL=HD). to do so, they must be in contact with their element. this causes an equal amount of damage to earthen objects, reduces water supplies, snuffs flames, and depletes the air, according to the element absorbed. Air air elementals have a base landspeed of 10'. they have concealment (and thus a 20% miss chance). they may make Maneuver attacks against creatures within range of their Ranged Maneuver (provoking attacks of opportunity from adjacent creatures). they receive Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. '''Engulf Special Attack: '''the air elemental may suffocate engulfed creatures. treat this as a constrict attack (Fort DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Str). '''Whirlwind Strike: '''when an air elemental of size huge or larger strikes an opponent, the target must make a Reflex save (DC 10 +1/2 HD + Dex) or be trapped in swirling winds for 1 round (treat as having the grappled condition). '''Tornado Aura: '''creatures within 10' of a gargatuan air elemental are treated as though they were in a tornado (see wind effects). ranged attacks against the elemental are penalized appropriately. the elemental may suppress this ability as a free action. the wind effects use the elemental's Str. Earth earth elementals have a base landspeed of 40' and an earthglide speed of 20'. having the earth subtype, they receive a +2 bonus to their natural armor. they receive Toughness as a bonus feat. '''Engulf Special Attack: earth elementals may crush their engulfed victims as a standard action, dealing 2d6/size category + Strx1.5 damage. Ten Ton Punch: '''when an earth elemental of size huge or larger strikes an opponent with a slam attack, they may make a free trip or bull rush Maneuver attack without provoking an attack of opportunity (they may move bull rushed opponents back the maximum distance without themselves moving, and a successful trip against an airborne opponent brings them to ground level). '''Earthquake Stride: '''when a gargantuan elemental moves it may choose to affect the area within 10' of it as though an Earthquake spell were active in the area (CL=HD), but only for the time it takes for the elemental to pass (save DC's are 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha). Fire fire elementals receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. having the fire subtype, they take no damage from fire. they deal their burn damage to any thing they strike with a slam. '''Engulf Special Attack: as a standard action a fire elemental may roast their engulfed victims alive, dealing 4d6/size category fire damage to them (Fortitude for 1/2 DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Str). creatures exiting the engulfment must also save against the elemental's Ignition. '''Ignition: '''creatures and objects that take damage from a fire elemental's Burn ability must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Dex), or catch on fire (yes, this attack even works on WOOD!), taking burn damage each round until extinguised. creatures attacking the elemental with natural weapons must also save against Ignition. '''Scorched Earth: '''when a fire elemental of size huge or larger critically hits a creature with a slam attack, they may create an effect equivilent to a Fireball spell (CL=HD) centered on the target (Reflex save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Str); the hit creature has disadvantage on its save. '''Flame Aura: '''a fire elemental of size gargantuan may emit a 10' radius aura of flame that deals 5d6 damage to anything in the area. Water water elementals receive Lightning Reflexes as a bonus feat. their base landspeed is 30'. '''Special Engulf Attack: '''the elemental may drown any engulfed creature as a standard action (Fortitude DC 10 + 1/2 HD +Str). '''Drench: '''any target struck by a water elemental is slathered in water. this can snuff flames and ruin delicate materials (Reflex negates for anything exposed DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Dex); the elemental may also make a free Trip attack against standing targets, without provoking an attack of opportunity. '''Blurble Blurble: '''when a water elemental of size huge or larger hits with a slam attack, they may affect the target per the Drown spell (CL=HD), Fortitude DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Str. '''Saline Aura: '''a water elemental of size gargantuan may emit a 10' radius aura of dessication that deals 5d6 damage to anything in the area. Special True Elemental Feats Elemental Admixture: req(Medium or larger) the elemental may select one special feature of another true elemental variety. treat the elemental as being two sizes smaller for usage of this feature. Elemental Trample: req(Strenght 20) the elemental may trample (Reflex DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Str), dealing damage as it's slam attack (including Burn and Drench). Extra Slam: req(Charisma 11, BA 3) the elemental gains a third slam attack each round. special: this feat may be taken multiple times, but the Charisma req increases by 2 each additional time it is taken. Reconstruction: req(Huge or larger, Repair Critical Damage) when the elemental uses it's Absorb Element ability, it duplicates a Reconstruction spell. Repair Moderate Damage: req(Small or larger) when the elemental uses it's Absorb Element ability, it duplicates a Repair Moderate Damage spell. Repair Serious Damage: req(Medium or larger, Repair Moderate Damage) when the elemental uses it's Absorb Element ability, it duplicates a Repair Serious Damage spell. Repair Critical Damage: req(Large or larger, Repair Serious Damage) when the elemental uses it's Absorb Element ability, it duplicates a Repair Critical Damage spell. Para